Some processors may speculatively prefetch data to improve performance. Current prefetch solutions may generally stop on the 4 KB page boundary, for example, since it is possible that the next page will have attributes that prevent speculative access to it. Due to this behavior, the performance gain from prefetchers may be limited.
Also, moving data between storage devices may be costly in terms of overhead, latency, and/or power consumption.